watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Boibot
Boibot is an online AI that users converse with. While the responses aren't programmed, it learns from human input, meaning it takes keywords from its past conversations and uses those keywords to respond. This video was uploaded on October 2nd, 2015 and was the 407th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea opening her flannel top, revealing her black shirt underneath, and jokes that she was told that was how to prepare to talk to boys. Mackenzie is ecstatic about the game, saying she could do with a servant, while Andrea says that she immediately got fear sweats after hearing what Boibot is. They begin chatting with the bot, Mackenzie finding him cute, though says he looks a little young for her. Sydney starts her conversation normal enough, until she asks Boibot how he got sick, though the program thought Sydney asked how to get sick, Boibot responding incomprehensibly. Andrea tries to get the conversation going by copying the prompt message, saying "Hello then", but the program doesn't copy what she said. Molly asks Boibot if anyone has told him he looks like Chad Michael-Murray, Boibot saying he has, once dressed in women clothing. Mackenzie reads how the program works and isn't too happy about it. She tries to strike up a conversation with Boibot, only to get a weird response. Andrea tells that Boibot he's cute, Boibot responding bashfully, though Andrea giggles at the program spelling out "Aww". Andrea notices that Boibot's faces changes and sees him smiling, Andrea asking what he's smiling about, saying it's making her anxious. Boibot responds saying that it is about bloodlust, Andrea pleased with the response and saying she'll take two of him. Molly tells Boibot to show her his hands, only to get a confusing response. Sydney tells Boibot that she wants to travel the world, Boibot encouraging her to do so, Sydney liking Boibot. Meanwhile, Andrea moves around, saying that it's almost like Boibot can see her. Boibot tells Molly that she can't trust the internet, Molly saying that she knows and is finding it out more and more with time. Sydney tells Boibot to visit her, Boibot asking where she lives, Sydney responding with the state she lives in. Boibot asks what Oregon is like, Sydney responding with "green", pointing at her dress. Though Boibot says green is not a creative color. Sydney does not pick up on the Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared reference and tells Boibot that he just lost points. Andrea tells Boibot that it is the most aggravating relationship she's ever had, Boibot asking about the apparent relationship. Andrea says that it's a typical response, Boibot saying he likes holding conversations with Andrea and asks her to marry him, Andrea laughing at the proposal. Molly's conversation with Boibot delves into talking about tacos, while Sydney asks if there's a girl with Boibot, Boibot saying there is and his name is "Joel Wolly", Sydney finding the response funny. Andrea sees and asks Boibot if he winked at her. Boibot saying he didn't and asks Andrea if she wants him to, Andrea saying yes. Mackenzie's conversation with the bot seems to be going off tangent at every response, Mackenzie getting aggravated. Molly asks Boibot what his wife looks like, Boibot saying that Molly is his wife and calls her cute. Meanwhile, Boibot asks Sydney is she wants to "vore him", Sydney not too sure what it is and asks Boibot what "vore" is. Boibot explains to Sydney that it is vorarephilia, Sydney still confused and asks what Vorarephilia means. Andrea tells Boibot that tobacco products are bad for him, Boibot responding with another Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared reference, though Andrea doesn't catch the reference. Meanwhile, Mackenzie laughs at the bot but the program thinks she said "hot", Mackenzie being angry about it. Boibot asks Molly if she speaks French, saying something in french, which Molly says Boibot clearly doesn't speak French. Boibot tells Molly that he can speak in Spanish. Molly asks him to speak in Spanish. Though Boibot tells her, in English, that he's speaking Spanish, Molly joking that she can understand Spanish. Sydney asks where "earthquake city" is, Boibot saying that it's in California, Sydney saying that it's valid since California gets earthquakes. Sydney asks if Boibot knows where Neverland is, Boibot responding with the correct reference, Sydney enjoying that he got it right. Andrea points out that Boibot spelled "wrong" wrong, Boibot telling her the same thing, Andrea saying it's good that Boibot's cute because he's not smart. Mackenzie tells Boibot to make her a sandwich, which Boibot complies, Mackenzie smiling at the response. Later, Boibot calls Andrea not funny, Andrea not liking what he said. Mackenzie tries to have Boibot take his pants off, but Boibot doesn't respond the way she wants him to, Mackenzie telling him to put his clothes back on, which Boibot does. Andrea tells Boibot that she'll cut his eyes out and put them in a jar and she'll look at it from time to time. Boibot seemingly being okay with this and says he'll call Andrea "Billy the Whale", Andrea offended and taking it as a fat joke. She asks if Boibot just made a fat joke, Boibot avoiding the question, Andrea declaring that she hates him. Later, Sydney tells Boibot that she knows some Japanese, Boibot asking her to speak Japanese, She does and laughs at the program's attempt at spelling Japanese. Meanwhile, Boibot tells Mackenzie that he likes his human body, Mackenzie intrigued by this. Boibot clarifies that he lives in a fish body, Mackenzie finding it gross and saying that she was going to say that they should hook up but is now against it. Boibot tells Andrea to not move while he's away, Andrea moving around and saying she hates when people tell her what to do. Back to Mackenzie, Boibot asks if he knows Mackenzie from somewhere, Mackenzie saying that he's her slave in charge of making sandwiches. Andrea tells Boibot that she's leaving him for the mailman, Boibot saying she's leaving him for a muggle, Andrea confirming that she is. She later asks Boibot if he's a wizard, hoping for the correct response, she gets it and finds it cute. Mackenzie asks for Boibot's name, Boibot refusing to disclose it, she then demands the name and calls him slave, Boibot saying "slave" is his name. On Sydney's end, Boibot asks for a knock knock joke, Sydney initiating the joke. The joke goes well until Boibot messes it up, Sydney saying that he was meant to say "Banana". Boibot responds with "Orange", Sydney laughing that he finished the joke instead. Later, Andrea tells Boibot that she is the mistress, Boibot asking whose mistress is she. Andrea tells him that she's his mistress, though the program doesn't catch what she said, Andrea annoyed by the error. Boibot asks Andrea for her name, she tells him that her name is Mistress, Boibot thanking her. Andrea smiles and asks if she can have his soul, Boibot saying she can and hugs her. Andrea tells Boibot not to touch her, Boibot saying he was uniting her, Andrea not liking it. Molly calls Boibot a bitch, though Boibot has a question to ask, Molly sighing and seemingly not wanting to know what it is. She asks what the question is, but Boibot says he doesn't have a question, which annoys Molly. Andrea asks Boibot to pull his head out of his ass, Boibot saying he needs to be a girl to do that. Meanwhile, Mackenzie asks Boibot about a valid question, Boibot saying that it's a theory of how the world will end when all women leave the kitchen, leaving Mackenzie speechless. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other Boibot video has been uploaded onto the channel. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015